The Power Within
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Cassie thought it was over but she was wrong...Something is searching for her and its not going to stop until it finds her...
1. Chapter One: Signs

i thought i'd try something with The Secret Circle gang tell me what you think

The Power Within

Chapter One: Signs

Cassie couldn't believe they had survived. She gripped Adam's hand tight and he looked down at her and smiled. His arm was around her shoulders his fingers still interlinked with hers. The Club were happy. They had defeated Black John the house at number thirteen Crowhaven had disappeared into the ground. They were free.

Diana was laughing her emerald eyes twinkling and she winked at Cassie and Cassie blushed. She knew what the whole of the Circle thought. But she knew they were right. She felt Adam's eyes on her. He squeezed her shoulders and she smiled.

"We should celebrate!" Deborah called. "Deb your arm is broken!" Melanie scolded. "It needs looking at." "It's fine! The Crones have looked after it and everything. I can't feel a thing." "We need to Party!" Chris and Doug called. "We need to make up for all the birthdays we missed."

"That's true." Laurel mused aloud. "We can organise a party. To celebrate. At the weekend." The whole Club cheered. "Party! Party! Party!" Doug and Chris chanted pumping their fists in the air.

Faye looked on slightly apart from them but there was an amused expression on her face.

Deborah was watching Cassie and Adam and a smile made her face light up. "You guys should get out of here you obviously need to talk." Cassie couldn't miss the way she casually used the word "Talk" a blush crept up her neck and she noticed that Adam was slightly redder than two minutes ago.

"Debs is right." Nick said smiling. He had changed so much. The Old Nick still remained somewhere within him but he was more open now. He was more open to magic. To them. To the Club. Cassie knew she would always confide in him. He had been there for her when she needs someone. She still wished she could have loved him the way she wanted too.

"Get out of here. We'll organise the party without you!" "No!" Cassie said quickly "We'll stay and help you." Diana laughed. "You're making us all dopey the way you keep looking at one another. We'll manage without you. Go!"

Cassie and Adam grinned and then set off for the beach than ran along by Crowhaven Road.

Raj barked happily and bounded after them along the beach. Then took off ahead of them. Cassie laughed as Raj plunged straight into the sea. "Raj!" Adam called Raj barked and then returned to his master.

The eclipse was waning and Adam and Cassie sat on the sand dune holding hands. "Is this real?" Cassie whispered. Everything seemed so enchanted and she felt like she was caught in its grasp.

"If it's a dream then I don't want to wake up." Adam said in a whisper. She turned to face him and the moon was reflecting off his hair and his eyes were a soft sliver. He looked so happy. The way he was meant to be.

She felt the cord pull between them and she leaned towards him as if it was the most natural thing in the world and he leaned towards her and his lips touched hers.

At first it was just the slightest of touches, like a butterflies wing. Adam's lips were warm and soft and her lips opened under his and he began to kiss her deeper and deeper. Cassie closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

She felt that everything was were it should be and she was where she belonged. She kissed Adam with as much abandon, as he seemed to be kissing her. There was a bark and then something furry bounded at them and they broke away laughing.

"Raj!" Cassie giggled "it's ok I'll give you a kiss too." She kissed the dog's muzzle and ruffled his fur. Raj licked Cassie's face and snuggled up against her looking up at her with laughing eyes that said, "I want a kiss too."

Cassie kissed his muzzle again cuddled the dog to her and looked up into the cool blue eyes of his master. Adam was looking more than amused. "He's getting more attention than I am. That's not fair!" Cassie giggled drunk on love and happiness.

She leaned in and kissed him. "There." She said, "Now you're square." "Not quite yet." Adam said seemingly to think about it.

He kissed her again.

A little while later they were sat on the dunes talking about everything, what had happened, their families their powers, The Club, what they would do now, everything and Cassie said "Adam?"

"Yeah?" Adam smiled. He was smiling more and more now. "I…" She wasn't sure if saying this was a good idea. But she was going to say it anyway. It was true and it wouldn't change.

Adam was looking at her with a question in his eyes. "I love you." Cassie said simply. "I'm in love with you." Adam's eyes softened. "I love you too Cassie." They hugged.

"I better get you home." Adam said like it was an after thought "Diana will kill me if I don't get you home." Cassie could believe that.

They stood up and walked back towards Crowhaven Road.

The Church Square is silent hundreds, perhaps thousands of people are there silently watching with hard staring eyes. Those same people watch as chained and imprisoned with no hope of rescue I am lead to the centre of the square and my guards that show no emotion in their eyes.

I cannot appeal to them their eyes grim and dull tell me everything I need to know. they have seen death before and I just another nameless person that has been convicted of the biggest offence there is.

I don't want to die!

I want someone to tell me this is a lie!

Someone to speak up for me.

But I know this is hopeless.

I am a wanted criminal and there is a prize on my head. It is a lot of money and times are hard. No citizen will listen to my cries of innocence when everyone else tells them I am guilty. They believe those with authority because they are always right.

I know now that I will die on this day and in this hour. But I want justice for my death. I want them to pay.

I know I will die. I am lead to the stake and they tie me with bonds so tight they make my wrists sore and ache.

Witnesses were called at my trial. But a trial it was not. It was a mockery of me. It made me feel dirty. They swore on the name of the Bible that I had done them harm when they and I know this is not the case.

They swore I lived to maim and harm using words known only to the Devil and all other Underworld upheaval. It does not matter that it is the biggest nonsense I have ever heard.

No one listens to the guilty.

But I know it's not the case. As do all those intent on killing me.

But I was dead from the first claim. These people love bloodshed they long for it. My death will be the spectacle of the week talked about for months. I am dying for their entertainment.

God if your up there you have a sick sense of humour.

I look up into the cool grey eyes of the executioner. He can't wait for the moment to come. He has waited for years. "Choose me or the fire!" I spit in his face I can't stand to look at him. I'd rather die on this pyre than give myself to him.

He turns to the crowd and says, "The witch has refused to repent…" the rest of the words are lost in the roar of the crowd. There is a roaring in my ears and my heart is currently residing in my throat.

I've never known terror like this.

The words are lost to me. All but one sentence. "I'm sending her back to hell where she belongs!"

Everything seems to move in slow motion the kindling catches fire and the flames shoot up dancing around my feet, so close to my body I feel the heat.

The smoke is thick and I cough as it engulfs me. The flames climb higher and I know my time is nearly over. There is someone screaming and I realise its me, I am the one that's screaming, screaming as my legs are engulfed in flame.

The pain is unbearable. Distantly I hear a bell and realise that will be the last sound I ever hear.

I am dying to the sound of a bell. I scream and I know I'm being sent straight to hell…

Cassie woke in a sweat. The sheets of her bed were wrapped around her in a tangle and her hair was a wet tangle around her face plastered to her head. Her heart was beating so hard it was hurting her chest.

Without thinking she sent a message with her thoughts straight to Adam. _Adam! _She called _Adam I need you!_

She felt his instant response. _I'm coming hold on. _

Her panic and fear were harder to control. She was in Diana's room. Diana was still asleep and despite her terror Cassie didn't have the heart to wake her. She got up and crept from the room and padded down the stairs.

She felt Adam coming up the drive and slipped out to meet him. She closed the door and threw herself into Adam's arms.

"What is it?" Adam said urgently. Cassie felt stupid now, now she knew she was safe. Now she was in Adam's arms but she knew she had had true dreams before and that was what had scared her.

The dream was so _real. _The pain had been _real. _Even now the screams of the crowd echoed in her head. She buried her face in Adam's chest. Adam held her close.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered keeping her face buried in his jumper. "Tell me." He said gently. She couldn't understand why she was so scared. It was just a dream…but she was still terrified.

The fear was a black mist surrounding her. No! She thought I won't let you get to me. I am not going to let you win!

She took three deep breaths trying to calm her shaking body. Adam was stroking her back she could feel him sending out waves of calm and she felt her terror slipping away from her.

Slowly Cassie retold Adam everything she could remember about the dream and everything she could see from the stake. By the end of the telling Adam's eyes were dark.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"It's dangerous." Adam muttered. "Come with me." "I have to get back to Diana She'll wonder where I am." Cassie said. "No." Adam said "I'm not letting you out my sight."

"It was just a dream." Cassie said confused by his outburst. "It wasn't it was more than that." "You think so?" Cassie whispered. "I know so." Adam said. "Before we met you I was reading up on true dreams and past lives and it seems to me this is what it is."

"My past life?" Cassie whispered. She was stunned. "Are you sure?" she felt compelled to ask. "Cassie we all know that you're a strong witch. One of the strongest in the club. But things still aren't right. I thought it was because of Black John but number thirteen has disappeared and I still feel something evil circling us. Something is not right." Cassie shivered. She didn't want to think about it. Why did everything have to collapse on her again? She shivered. Adam seemed to know because he pulled to him and whispered, "Hey, Hey its ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. It's ok. I will not let anything happen to you. I promise you."

Cassie believed him.

Now it was just what were they going to do about this latest evil. Adam led her back to the house and she felt the black began to circle her again and then she screamed.

It pieacred the night. Diana came flying out the house. And she cuddled Cassie to her. "Why did you leave the house." Cassie couldn't speak. "Look." Was all she could say. They looked in the direction she was pointing and there was a dead cat hung on the fence of Diana's house.

"Oh god." Diana and Adam said.

"They're signs." Cassie said. "I'm going to die."


	2. Chapter Two: Shadows And Fear

Hey guys i'm back again! I know its been almost three months since i updated and i really am sorry about that but its here now. Hopefully i wont be killed :-)

**Disclaimer: **i own nothing but the plot

Reviewers:

**Waliflower: **Thanx fir the review. I know Cassie seems weaker at the beginning of this story but i was going for her being shocked after her nightmare don;t worry she'll be strong again later in the fic!

**Lady Of Masbolle: **Thanx for the review here is chapter two!

**Topkitten: **Thanx for the review. I've finally updated so i hope you enjoy the enxt chapter!

The Power Within

Chapter Two: Fear and Shadows

Diana and Adam cuddled her. "Oh Cassie." Diana murmured. "You're not going to die. I won't let you. I won't let that happen to you." Adam kissed her cheek and then her forehead and said, "We'll figure this out Cassie, and nothing is going to happen to you I promise." Cassie cuddled them both.

She hated to admit it but she was terrified. The kind of terror that not many people ever have to face and Cassie prayed she would never have to face that again.

She held onto two of the people that meant more to her than anything in the world and prayed that they were right.

But there was a sense of Darkness hanging over her head. She could feel it and no matter what her sister and her soulmate said to her none of their assurances did anything to make it leave.

Cassie felt stupid for feeling so scared. Especially since she had become so sure footed after their fight with Black John. She was one of the leaders of the Club now. But there was fear within her that she could not get rid of.

But she wasn't alone anymore. She had the Club and together they would figure it out. She felt stronger again.

She would not let the fear of the unknown hurt her again. They would figure this out. If she thought clearly she knew all this already but the fear was still there and it was made her forget all logical thought.

It had been so real 

No! She wouldn't let that happen again. She was a different person now. She wasn't that shy person that had come to live New Salem at the beginning of all this.

She was stronger now. She had to start acting like it. She was one of the Leaders of the club for god's sake! And she went to pieces after a dream? How stupid was that?

No.

She would not let that happen again. She physically shook herself to get rid of the vivid images she was not going to let it get to her. Diana draped an arm around her shoulders and said "Come on. We'll get back to bed and we'll call a meeting in the morning we'll figure this out Cassie."

Cassie nodded and let Diana lead her back to the house and they bid Adam night at the door and organised for their to be meeting of the Club the first thing the next morning.

Cassie was careful to keep her eyes closed as she passed the cat hanging upside down and felt Adam follow them as far as the gate and Cassie felt the revulsion rising in his throat.

She didn't want to look at it. She saw Diana's eyes flash gratitude and knew that Adam had got rid of it. Cassie felt stupidly relieved that she wouldn't have to look at it again.

She didn't want to even think about it but the image was burned into her memory forever.

She gulped she needed to find out what the hell was going on. She was not about to be used again. She was a witch; and she would act as one.

She would find out what was happening and she would be strong but first she needed to control the fear that seemed to be clogging her throat.

She needed to sleep.

But the very thought had her nearly hyperventilating.

Cassie allowed herself to be lead back into the house and Diana fussed around her making sure she was comfortable before settling next to her to sleep. Cassie feigned sleep unable to face keeping Diana awake.

But she did not sleep and she watched as the night turned into day and first tendrils of dawn creep behind the curtains.

Soon the sun was up and Cassie was able to see from looking at the clock on Diana's bedside table that it was late enough to move around. So she gently left the bed careful not to wake Diana and started to get dressed.

The sooner she was able to let the Club know exactly what was going on, the sooner she'd feel so much better and then they'd be able to work it out between them.

She got dressed silently and then she smiled as Adam's voice echoed in her head, "_meet me outside." _

She left the bedroom and slid out the door and down to the gate. Adam was stood leaning against the wall at the bottom of Diana's front lawn.

He met Cassie half way and hugged her. "You haven't slept." It was a statement not a question and Cassie didn't bother to answer. Adam knew anyway.

"I'll feel better when we find out what is going on. It's freaky Adam. It was so real. I feel so stupid for feeling scared but there is something out there. There is something there. Someone needs our help I know it. She's asking me for help."

She shook her head. "I just wish I knew who she was and why. It seemed so long ago. I don't understand." She put her head down in shame. She had promised herself that she would not be this way.

"Cassie look at me." Adam said. Cassie looked up and his eyes were bright with hope and promise. "I promise you we will figure this out. As soon as I know everyone is up I'll call everyone together and we'll sort this out." He thought for a moment and then said, "As well sort through the last of the party ideas Chris and Doug would never forgive me if I called those off."

Cassie smiled. "No the party is a good idea we all need a break. _I _need a break." She looked at Adam and then down Crowhaven Road towards the beach and then said, "It's just so hard." She clenched her hands into fists. "I thought this was over. But it just seems like its only beginning." She blinked back tears then looked away mortified that she was even crying.

Damn it! She thought I am stronger than this. "Cassie you're allowed to be scared. I've never heard of this happening before _of course _you're going to be scared but I swear I won't let anyone hurt you. I swear."

At that moment the door opened and Diana came out the house and seeing them ran down the path. "Oh thank goddess." She whispered. "Cassie why didn't you wake me?" "You'd been up half the night with me already I didn't want to bother you." Cassie answered honestly.

Diana smiled. "That's sweet Cassie but this is important and I know its scaring you. I give you permission to wake me up anytime." Cassie smiled. "Thanks Diana."

"What are sisters for?" Diana shrugged hugging Cassie lightly then she looked at Adam and said, "You haven't kept her out here long have you?" Adam laughed "No Diana I swear we've been out here ten minutes max."

Diana nodded and then said, "Come on its time we give the Club a wake up call they've slept long enough I think." She grinned and Cassie looked between her and Adam loving more then than she ever had done.

She was still in awe of Diana she seemed to be able to banish the shadow and the fear with a simple hug. She truly was the light in the dark. Diana was, and always would be light as could be.

And Adam, He was there when Cassie needed him. She loved them both. Suddenly she wasn't so scared anymore and the fear that had been clogging her heart since waking up after the nightmare slowly started to fade away.

"Cassie come on!" Adam and Diana called and with one last look down towards the beach Cassie followed them into the house.


	3. Chapter 3: Messages From Nowhere

Hi guys I'm back again. And before i do anything I'd just like to say how sorry i am that this has taken so long to update. When i started university back in september i never realised how hard it would be and getting any regular updates for any of my fics has been difficult. Thats not the only reason I'm struggling to ut this fic into some sort of order and I'm hoping now i've wrote this chaper others will start to flow better.

Once again sorry for the wait and yes i know it's been one hell of a long wait!

**Disclaimer: The Secret Circle and the characters belong to L.J.Smith I'm simply playing nice.**

To my reviewers...

**mephistopheles1: **Thanx for thereview! I'm pleased you liked the chapter andonce again i'm so sorry for makingyou waitso long hopefully the next chapter will not be so long in coming!

**Lady Of Masbolle: **Thanx for the review! I'm so pleased you liked it! Even if it did take me ages to actually get the chapterup! Again sorry about that! I never meant to leave it so long.

**Indian Ink: **Thanx for the review! Here is the next chapter! Months late i mightadd ihope you read on!

Ok so without anything further to say...I think you've waited long enough here is chapter three!

* * *

The Power Within

Chapter three: Messages From Nowhere

Once they were inside the house Diana pulled out her mobile phone and punched and sent a call to every one of the Club using a signal they had developed over time to use in an emergency.

"It's simple really." Diana said as she punched in the numbers. "I ring their mobiles, house number, whatever and I let it ring twice before hanging up then they know to meet at my place an hour after the phone call."

Cassie looked at the clock and gulped. "It's really early though." " I know." Diana grinned "And I guess Faye, Doug and Chris will complain at the earliness of the hour for different reasons but trust me all of them will get here."

Within the next forty minutes the entire Club appeared in the house. "It is such a good job my dad is on a business trip this weekend." Diana grinned as she shut the door for the last time.

"Ok who wants to be the first to tell me why I had to drag my arse out of bed so early on a Saturday for a damn meeting I'm sure we made for about six hours time." Faye sneered.

"An emergency came up." Adam said looking at Faye. "Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep we all know you need it." Doug, Chris, Melanie and Lauren all coughed into their drinks. Funnily enough Cassie could have swore they were laughing.

"We thought the emergency was over as in yesterday." Lauren said forgetting her laughter and focusing on Diana and Adam. "Evidently not." Adam said grasping Cassie's hand.

She smiled at him gratefully. He winked. "What happened?" Deborah asked looking at Cassie closely. "You look like you haven't slept in forever." "Thanks Deb." Cassie said sarcastically. "But that's part of the reason you're here."

"Cassie had another dream." Diana clarified for the Club. "I knew you were going to say that." Laurel said frowning. "And I know that's its not going to be good." Melanie finished what her friend was saying.

Now all the attention was on Cassie and she felt like squirming under their gazes. But she was one of them now and so she stood tall. They would help her figure this out. Together they would be able to do this. She didn't have to be alone anymore.

"I had a dream. A Nightmare actually. But it was so real." Cassie said looking at the floor. She was afraid of what they were going to say. Everyone had nightmares after all what if they thought she was being stupid? But it had scared her stupid and she couldn't help how she felt no matter what she did.

"And?" Faye said leaning against the doorframe. "Cassandra you've had dreams before." She said her dark eyes boring into Cassie's lighter ones. "What's so important about this dream?"

Cassie looked at Faye and realised she was right. Cassie had had dreams before. She had showed the Club where the ancestral tools were hidden through a dream.

Adam looked at Cassie's face and seemed to see her internal struggle because then he said. "This was no ordinary dream." "Obviously." Faye scoffed rolling her eyes. "I think we've clarified that. Otherwise we wouldn't be here." "Stuff it Faye." Laurel said throwing Faye a death glare. "This is important."

Melanie and Deborah looked at Cassie intently and said, "What happened in your dream?"

Cassie looked round the room Faye looked bored, Melanie, Laurel and Deborah leaned forward sensing it was important. Adam and Diana stood off to the side but close enough in case Cassie needed help but she was stronger now. She could do this. She was joint leader of the Club for Goddess' sake!

She could do this.

"What happened Cassie?" Shaun said speaking for the first time. He looked fearful at the prospect at something else happening after the downfall of Black John. Shaun had suffered the most but he looked at Cassie and she could see a determination to see this through.

Doug, Chris and Nick simply stood quietly waiting for her to continue. Cassie closed her eyes and took a deep breath she found her courage and buried her fear and when she opened her eyes she was able to retell her tale to the whole of the club.

Once she had finished she realised the whole of the Club was staring at her. There it was again. That feeling that everyone else knew something she didn't. It was a feeling she didn't like at all.

"What?" She asked at last. Laurel came forward and said, "Are you sure that's all you can remember of the dream?" Cassie thought about it and then nodded. "Yes. That's definitely everything it scared me half to death. It wasn't nice." "No." This surprisingly coming from Chris, "It wouldn't have been."

"Ok." She said putting her hands on her hips. "What do you guys know that I don't?" Melanie and Laurel looked at Diana and she nodded.

"We believe that you have had another past life experience." Cassie started. Why hadn't she thought of that? It wouldn't be the first time she had gone through it, after all that was how she had known where the tools were, right here in New Salem in her grandmother's house.

"But I've done that before." Cassie said not understanding the significance. "That's how we found the tools and believe me this was nothing like that. Nothing like that at all."

"No we believe this is different." Diana said nodding. She looked at Melanie. "If you and Laurel could explain." Laurel nodded.

"It is believed by many that we all have past lives which change each time we return back to earth. It is thought that we learn something new every time we are on Earth." Laurel said. Melanie nodded and then said, "Past Lives often show themselves in numbers of ways including dreams and moments of déjà vu."

Cassie nodded she was understanding so far but she still didn't understand what this had to do with what she was experiencing. Was it another Past Life coming to bite her in the arse?

"But sometimes for witches they end up being so much more, as you've experienced they can influence what were doing as when Kate showed you were to look for the tools."

Cassie nodded again. "Yes," She said firmly. "But as I've said before that was different to what I feel now."

Melanie looked up and said, "Yes well it would because if I think you're experiencing what I think you are what we're trying to tell you is that…"

Cassie stopped listening as she felt rather than saw someone touch her shoulder; she spun round expecting to see someone behind her but all she saw was Adam and Diana looking at her expectedly.

"Did any of you guys feel that?" She asked rubbing one hand up and down the other arm to get rid of the chill she suddenly felt climbing her spine. "Feel what?" Nick asked stepping forward.

Cassie looked around once more and shook her head. _Get a grip Cassie! _She scolded herself. _You're stronger than this! Stop jumping at shadows!_

"Nothing Nick. It's fine honestly. Just a chill. Sorry Laurel carry on." Laurel looked at her but didn't comment.

"As Melanie was saying What we're trying to explain there are times when our past lives, for lack of a better term pass through time and space and come and bite is in the arse."

"Ok." Chris said. "We get that." "But what we want to know is why." Doug finished off his brother's sentence.

_Cassie! _

Cassie jumped and spun round the voice wasn't someone's she recognised but she certainly felt as if she should know them. She couldn't figure out if the speaker was male or female but their voice was certainly compelling.

She looked at Adam and he frowned but she shook her head she didn't want to explain how she was hearing things now as well. First dreams and now hearing voices no one else could see?

_Smooth Cassie_ she thought to herself _Smooth_.

She turned her attention back to the matter at hand she wouldn't know what to do if she didn't pay attention and the Club where taking this seriously the least she could was listen to them without jumping at thin air.

"It's simple really." Faye said shocking everyone. She stepped so everyone could see her one hand on her hip looking as dark and as beautiful as ever. "In times when we are seen to be in danger from the past a past life is sent as a warning. Something must have happened around now sometime in the past and the dreams are being sent as a warning."

Everyone stared at her. She finally looked up from where she had been examining her nails and said, "What?" Seeing the whole of the Club stare at her she rolled her eyes.

"Honestly you'd think I do nothing around here." "That's because you don't." Nick quipped. "You usually just stand there and look intimidating." This surprisingly coming from Shaun.

Faye seemed to think about it for a moment and then shrugged and smiled at them. "Well what can I say it is a gift." Deborah snorted and said, "As much as we'd all like to bow to your higher power Faye we have more pressing matters to attend too."

She looked at Adam and Diana. "So what do we do? How can we help?" Diana looked at Faye and Faye nodded. "There should be a spell that can help us with that."

Cassie was listening carefully thinking about what was being said, "So this spell what would it do?"

"If it's the one I think Faye is speaking about I don't think it's a good idea at all." "Why?" Cassie asked but she realised she wasn't the only one asking. Shaun, Nick and Deborah had asked too.

"Because," Diana said "And correct me if I'm wrong Faye," "Always little Cousin." Faye smirked. Diana and Adam rolled their eyes. "The spell would likely send the speaker back in time. To the time when the Past Life is sending the message."

Faye and Adam nodded. "That's right. The spell is designed to take the speaker back in time to the time and place the past life is contacting from and find out and possibly correct why they are contacting the future at all."

"I don't like that idea." Adam said as soon as Faye had finished speaking. "I second that." Deborah said. "I third it." Nick said. The Club proceeded to voice a general consensus that that spell was a bad idea and they didn't like it.

"But if it'll help then surely it would be better than nothing." Cassie said. "There is something wrong and I can feel it and personally I'd rather cast a spell than have to through the pain again."

"I still don't like it." Adam said. "I don't either." Diana said gently but at the end of the day it's Cassie that must choose this is her dilemma after all."

Cassie was about to answer when she heard a shout of _CASSIE! _

She spun round and found that once again there was nothing there? Was she hearing things? The remains of a nightmare that she couldn't quite get rid of?

Before she could ask the wind came again and this time it knocked her off her feet. Almost as if her legs ha been taken out from under her. She yelped as she hit the floor and Diana gasped "Cassie!"

Cassie stared up at the ceiling from her place on the floor. _What the hell was that? _She thought. She felt like her breath had been knocked out of her and she was struggling to breathe.

Diana rushed to her side and helped to her feet. She brushed herself down and was about to reply that she was fine when the voice called out again.

_Cassie!_

She was catapulted against the wall and when she tried to move she couldn't. She tired to move her hands from her sides and it was almost as if she was tired there, she could almost feel the rope rubbing welts on her wrists. The more she struggled the tighter her bonds seemed to become.

She gasped as she felt a hand at her throat and it was almost as if she was looking her captor in the eye though she couldn't quite make out his features she knew that look anywhere. It was one of pure evil.

She looked and the room had fallen away and all she could see was a platform and hundreds of jeering faces screaming about the devil's spawn and witchcraft.

She could see them, she recognised them some had been her family and friends but that time was gone now lost from the day she had been accused. Her captor looked her in the eye again and whispered in her ear,

"Choose me or the fire!"

She spat at him.

She would sooner die than become his servant. She had done no wrong and she would face God knowing she had done no wrong rather than choose life. Her captor snarled a smile as if he had always known she would rather die and turned to the waiting crowd.

The rowdy, bloodthirsty crowd and yelled, "The witch has refused to repent and now for her crimes I'm sending her straight to hell!" He threw his flaming torch onto the dry straw and they caught immediately.

The crowd screamed in triumph and the smoke rose black and acidic. Cassie tired to bite back a scream. She would die with dignity. The smoke was choking and she started to choke.

The flames were getting higher burning her feet. She coughed and her eyes streamed and she writhed at the knots. She knew she was dying no one was going to help her.

No one.

She felt the flames burning her skin and the smoke burning her throat and she screamed and right before she passed out she heard Diana scream her name and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4: Prepare

This chapter is a bit boring but i felt like if i didn't get it out the way the story would never progress as i was growing bored with the chapter. The story will really start to kick into high gear from the next chapter so bare with me.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I wish...

**Reviewers:**

**Deavonnicole: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you're enjoyng the story! I'm sorry it took so long for the update but it's here now. Finally.

**Williow: **Thanx for the review! Thanx for the brownie point! I'm pleased that made you happy! Hhehe The Story is finally here though it wasn't quick i'm sorry for that!

**the-dark-green-enchantress: **Thanx for the review! Here is the next chapter for you to read!

**TriGemini: **Thanx for the review! Yes Cassie is about to find herself over her head but she has the Club to help her so maybe she'll fare better than she did before. Here is the next chapter!

**Starlock: **Thanx for the review! Here is the next chapter granted ALOT later than i planned... Life sucks really...

**FeralElectra: **Thanx for the review! Here is the next chapter! The next one really shouldn't take as long as this! I promise!

* * *

The Power Within

Chapter Four: Prepare

Cassie felt like she was falling and then she heard someone call her name. "Cassie." She vaguely recognised the voice but in her dizzy disorientated state she couldn't make it out.

She tired to open her eyes but she just felt so tired, her limbs didn't seem to be responding to her commands and everything just seemed so disjointed. "Cassie!" The voice was more insistent now and she tried to ignore it.

She only wanted to sleep.

_Leave me alone! _She thought with annoyance didn't they get it? She was tired she'd had no sleep she just wanted to go to sleep and not worry about anything but that voice wouldn't leave her alone. In fact it was growing more insistent the more she tried to ignore it.

"Cassie!" The voice sounded desperate. "Open your eyes!"

Cassie suddenly figured that that would probably be a better idea and fought against the wave of exhaustion that seemed to try and keep her in the black before opening her eyes.

She opened her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling and the members of the Club looking down at her. She went to sit up and Adam stopped her. "Lay still." He said gently. She realised then that he had his legs crossed and her head was in his lap.

"What happened?" She asked. "We were hoping you could tell us." Diana said kneeling down with a glass of water in her hand. "You seemed out of it and then you seemed to see something before something catapulted you against the wall and you blacked out."

With Diana's words her vision came back to her with sickening clarity and she sat up with a start. "I need to cast that spell." She said firmly. "And I need to do it soon. Here. Now." "Whoa!" Chris said, "Yeah wait a minute Cassie!" Doug said. "We have no idea what that spell could do never mind what it could do to you. We need to research it first."

Adam looked that the twins. "That's very mature coming from the two of you." Chris shrugged and said, "Well look what happened the last time magic came to bite us in the ass. Black John nearly used us as a Coven. We need to know what we're dealing with."

"I agree." Diana said looking at Cassie witch a worried expression. "Diana, I'm fine honestly." She insisted, "But something is happening here and I need to get to the bottom of it before…" She trailed off not knowing what else to saw but judging from the expressions on Adam and Diana's faces they knew what she was going to say.

"Before what Cassie?" Nick asked his expression so intense it was almost as though he could see right through her although at times Cassie was almost sure he could.

"Before what happens in my dream happens again." "But it was just a dream." Shaun said worriedly. "I think we've established now that it wasn't just a dream." Faye said in her arrogant way though Cassie was sure she saw a hint of worry in her eyes. "Yes the problem remains what are we going to do about it?" The question surprisingly coming from Shaun. "We can't let something like Black John happen again I don't think I could take it." That earned laughs round the circle. But despite the light hearted banter there was an underlying seriousness to the situation.

Cassie knew she was in danger the most important remained what they were going to do about it. "I need to do this now as soon as possible." Cassie said breaking up the discussion. "I don't care about the consequences or the personal gain you guys this is important."

"We know." Diana said softly "We just need to make sure that you don't get hurt in the process, I won't have you hurt Cassie, no matter what happens or what is happening. We have no idea what you'll encounter when we do this so I want it to be as safe as possible before anything happens."

Diana's concern squeezed at Cassie's heart and she offered the girl she had come to think of as a sister a smile. Adam looked at Cassie. "This spell we're going to do will be dangerous."

"But I know we need to do this." Cassie said strongly. "If we do not do this then I fear something far worse will happen." "It could result in your death." Faye said as ever, she could be counted upon to be blunt and truthful. Adam turned on her, "do you have to be so dramatic?" Faye shrugged. "It is the truth accept it."

"She's right Adam." Diana said heavily shocking everyone by siding with her wayward cousin. "Something must be done before something happens that is beyond our control."

"And what would that be?" Adam demanded. "We have no way to know what we're dealing with here. No way to know why Cassie's past life is reaching out to her this way."

"There's one way to find out." Melanie said Adam turned and looked at her. "What's the idea?" "Well there's a spell in the book that sends the speaker back to the past." "I sense a But." Adam said putting his hands on his hips.

"The spell is written in first person." Faye said looking at it over Melanie's shoulder. If Cassie where to do this we would be sending her there alone without help."

"No." Adam said his arms crossed. "No. I won't do it. No." "We may have no choice." Diana said. "How would the spell be created?" He asked Melanie as her and Laurel scanned the page together.

"It looks like a simple incantation. Say it and cast." Laurel said. "I wonder if we reword it so that if she needs to she can come back?" Melanie looked at Diana and Faye for support. "That should work." Faye said inspecting her nails again.

"Just make sure the intent of the spell is clear." Melanie nodded and scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

Diana pulled Cassie to one side. "If we do this you have to be sure Cassie." Diana said seriously. "I am. I need to know." Cassie said seriously. She knew it was the right thing to do. She could feel the pull inside her soul. There was something she needed to know. She couldn't explain why, but she had come to realise that she had to trust her instincts.

Without them she would have never have lasted against Black John so she had to believe the same thing now. She needed to do this now she just had to make the Club believe it. "I need to do this guys," She looked at Melanie. "Mel, make sure you have a clause in it that lets you pull me back if you think anything is wrong." Melanie laughed.

"Yeah like I wasn't already writing that bit. No way you're going into the unknown without a back up. Not just no, Hell no."

Cassie nodded. She knew the others didn't want her to do this but she knew she needed too. She couldn't explain it she just knew that she had too. "Okay." She nodded. She smiled at Adam and said, "I have to do this." Adam nodded. "Doesn't mean I have to like it." He said softly.

He looked around their group at least I know we'll all be here if you get into trouble. Cassie nodded. "I know you won't let anything happen to me." Adam nodded but his arms tightened around Cassie, she pretended to notice

Melanie, Lauren and Diana looked over the spell writing and re-writing its finer points and Cassie hunkered down beside them looking at the spell they were creating between them. "This will send me to the past?" She asked at last looking at the words that would have that kind of power.

"We need to get it right." Diana said softly. "But yes this should do it." Cassie looked down at the spell. "Move that around and I think it will work." Melanie looked down. "I think you're right Cassie!" She said excitedly.

Cassie smiled and took the paper off Melanie when she had made the change. She stood up and the Club turned and looked at her, or more specifically the paper in her hand. "Okay Mel, Lauren and Diana have finished the spell." Cassie said feeling like she was in the middle of a dream. This was really happening. Once she knew she had their attention she said,

"Okay then let's do this."


End file.
